First and Last
by uchisasusakusara
Summary: ONE SHOT: Sarada finds out that Naruto was Sasuke's first kiss! "Why in the world would Naruto tell Sarada this when they'd both sworn to never speak of it again? Surely something must have happened for Naruto to bring the incident back up… Unless Naruto wasn't the one that brought it up. Which means it could only be one other person." SasuSaku-centric! Please read and review!


"Ne, Papa?"

"Hm?"

"I heard that Naruto oji-san was your first kiss. Would you care to elaborate on this?"

Sasuke spit out his tea and the color drained from his face. Why in the world would Naruto tell Sarada this when they'd both sworn to never speak of it again? Surely something must have happened for Naruto to bring the incident back up… Unless Naruto wasn't the one that brought it up. Which means it could only be one other person.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura popped her head into the kitchen where the two most important people of her life ( _and Naruto!_ She could hear Naruto saying that in her mind) were currently situated.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Did you happen to mention anything about _that_ to Sarada?"

"What's _that_? There are many things that would classify, you know."

"Sakura, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Do I?"

"You do."

"But what if I don't?"

"Sakura…" Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated at how stubborn his wife was being. He loved her with all that he had, but sometimes he felt like she liked teasing him a little too much. It wasn't until Sarada tapped him on the shoulder that he realized he completely forgot his daughter was actually right next to him.

"Judging by your reaction, Papa, it seems like the truth."

Sakura couldn't hold back her laughter at what her daughter said. Sarada had inherited both her and Sasuke's smarts, so of course she would be quick to read into the conversation. She laughed even harder when she saw how red Sasuke turned, reminding her of his favorite food.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry, but Sarada asked and I couldn't lie to her."

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Papa?"

Sasuke stood up and slowly walked towards Sakura, a glint in his eye that teased revenge. She gulped and backed away, knowing the look all too well, since she did receive it from him every time she'd teased him to no end. Sarada looked on in confusion, never before experiencing this kind of aura around her Papa.

"Ano… Mama? Is Papa okay?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned towards Sarada.

"Sarada, why don't you go ask Naruto for the… details?"

Although Sasuke spoke in a deadpan voice, Sarada could tell that he was trying to spare himself from having to repeat the moment. With a sigh, Sarada walked out of the kitchen. Before Sasuke and Sakura heard the front door slam, they heard their daughter call out to them, "I expect you guys to behave, Mama, Papa!"

With Sarada gone, Sasuke turned back to Sakura, and in an instant, she found herself being carried on his shoulder like a potato sack.

"A-anata?"

"Hn."

The next thing she knew, Sakura was lying face up on their bed, staring straight into Sasuke's eyes. She knew what was coming from the moment she told Sarada that while Sasuke had been her first _real_ kiss, Naruto had been Sasuke's. Her daughter was too curious for her own good, and she figured that after so many years of keeping Sarada in the dark about Sasuke's mission, she at least deserved a real answer to this simple question.

Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for whatever _revenge_ Sasuke had planned for her, hopes high since he'd brought her into their bedroom, after all. After a few seconds of nothing, she started to crack her eyes open when she felt a pair of lips on her own, and a hand snaking around her waist.

Breaking out of the kiss, Sasuke placed his mouth next to her ear.

"Naruto may have been my first kiss, but you sure as hell will be my last."

* * *

 **AN** : Super, SUPER short drabble! I think Sarada finding out that Naruto was Sasuke's first kiss is one of my favorite themes to explore, but I've read very few stories about what Sasuke would do to Sakura if he found out she was the one that told Sarada. I stan happy Uchiha family, and I hope you all liked the short fic! Be on the lookout for more fluffy things coming your way soon. Please leave a review!


End file.
